The field of this invention relates to an energy producing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which is to extract energy from the sun through the use of either a heat pipe or a photovoltaic cell assembly.
It is well-known that the earth receives an enormous amount of radiant energy from the sun. Concern about the dwindling supply of fossil fuels, and about the problems that accompany nuclear power, had led to a rapidly growing interest in the possible ways of harvesting solar energy in ways useful to man. One use of this energy, that is highly promising, is the direct conversion of the solar insolation into direct current electricity. Photovoltaic solar cells accomplish this task with no pollution or significant safety risk. In addition, the electrical output of a silicon solar cell can be increased if the cell is made to face, or track, the sun throughout the day and year. Its electrical output is further improved if sunlight is optically concentrated onto its flat surface. Solar cells are expensive to make and so anything that serves to extract more electricity from a cell will tend to reduce the cost of the cell and the total area of cells needed. Because of the additional electrical output, tracking equipment and concentrator modules more than pay for themselves in this arrangement.
Concentrator modules are usually the next most expensive component in a photovoltaic array. If their performance can be improved and if the manufacturing costs can be brought down, then the cost to the consumer of a "peak watt" is reduced.
Focal line reflecting concentrators of the prior art are expensive and tend to keep the price of solar electricity high. Older concentrators also tend to "wind load" and therefor de-focus during turbulent weather conditions.